2020
thumb Eventos *Cerrará Fox 2000 *31 de Marzo: Disney+ llegara a Reino Unido, Francia, Alemania, Italia, España, Irlanda, Rusia y Suecia. Estrenos Cinematográficos *10 de Enero: Amenaza en lo profundo - Producida por 20th Century Fox *21 de Febrero: El llamado salvaje - Producida por 20th Century Fox *28 de Febrero: Wendy - Producida por Fox Searchlight Pictures *6 de Marzo: Onward - Producida por Pixar *27 de Marzo: Mulan - Dirigida por Niki Caro *3 de Abril: The New Mutants - Producida por 20th Century Fox y Marvel Entertainment *17 de Abril: Antlers - Producida por Fox Searchlight Pictures *1 de Mayo: Black Widow - Producida por Marvel Studios *8 de Mayo: The Personal History of David Copperfield - Producida por Fox Searchlight Pictures *15 de Mayo: The Woman in the Window - Producida por 20th Century Fox *29 de Mayo: Artemis Fowl - Dirigida por Kenneth Branagh *Junio: Fear Street - Producida por 20th Century Fox *19 de Junio: Soul - Producida por Pixar *3 de Julio: Free Guy - Producida por 20th Century Fox *17 de Julio: Bob's Burgers: The Movie - Producida por 20th Century Fox *24 de Julio: Jungle Cruise - Dirigida por Jaume Collet-Serra *7 de Agosto: The Empty Man - Producida por 20th Century Fox *14 de Agosto: The One and Only Ivan - Dirigida por Thea Sharrock *18 de Septiembre: The King's Man - Producida por 20th Century Fox *9 de Octubre: Death on the Nile - Producida por 20th Century Fox *23 de Octubre: Everybody's Talking About Jamie - Producida por 20th Century Fox *6 de Noviembre: Eternals - Producida por Marvel Studios *13 de Noviembre: Deep Water - Producida por 20th Century Fox *25 de Noviembre: Raya and the Last Dragon - Dirigida por Paul Briggs y Dean Wellins *18 de Diciembre: West Side Story - Producida por 20th Century Fox *25 de Diciembre: The Last Duel - Producida por 20th Century Fox Series de Televisión *10 de Enero: Nueva Serie The Owl House - Disponible en Disney Channel *Febrero: Final de la 2º Temporada de Big Hero 6: La serie - en Disney Channel *14 de Febrero: Nueva Serie Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2 - Disponible en Disney Channel *16 de Febrero: Nueva Serie Duncanville - Disponible en FOX *Primavera: Nueva Serie Mira, Royal Detective - Disponible en Disney Junior *Verano: Disney Channel y Disney Junior cerrarán en Australia *Agosto: Nueva Serie The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - Disponible en Disney+ *Octubre: Nueva Serie The Curse of Molly McGee - Disponible en Disney Channel *'Nueva Serie' The Chicken Squad *'Nueva Serie' Monsters At Work - Disponible en Disney+ *'Nueva Serie' Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur - Disponible en Disney Channel *'2º Temporada' de Amphibia - Disponible en Disney Channel *'Episodio final' de Enredados: La serie - en Disney Channel *'Episodio final' de Doctora Juguetes - en Disney Channel y Disney Junior *'3º Temporada' de Big Hero 6: La serie - Disponible en Disney Channel *'3º Temporada' de La ley de Milo Murphy - Disponible en Disney Channel y Disney XD *'4º Temporada' de Vuelve Raven - Disponible en Disney Channel *'Ultima Temporada' de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Disponible en ABC Parques Temáticos *5 de Enero: Studio Tram Tour: Behind the Magic cerrará en Walt Disney Studios Park *10 de Enero: Very Very Minnie! and Duffy & Friends Heartwarming Days es un evento en Tokyo Disneyland y Tokyo DisneySea hasta el 19 de Marzo *11 de Enero: Frozen Celebration es un evento en Disneyland Paris hasta el 3 de Mayo *17 de Enero: **Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance abrirá en Disneyland **'Beauty and the Beast Sing-Along' abrirá en Epcot **Canada: Far and Wide abrirá en Epcot **Awesome Planet abrirá en Epcot *28 de Febrero: Magic Happens abrirá en Disneyland *4 de Marzo: Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway abrirá en Disney's Hollywood Studios *25 de Marzo: Fantasmic! finalizara en Tokyo DisneySea *31 de Marzo **Lilo's Luau & Fun finalizara en Tokyo Disneyland **Jungle Rhythm finalizara en Tokyo Disneyland **'Robo Astro' finalizara en Tokyo Disneyland **Ariel's Grotto cerrará en Tokyo DisneySea *Primavera: Paint the Night finalizara en Hong Kong Disneyland *15 de Abril **Minnie's Style Studio abrirá en Tokyo Disneyland **Enchanted Tale of Beauty and the Beast abrirá en Tokyo Disneyland **The Happy Ride with Baymax abrirá en Tokyo Disneyland **Mickey's Magical Music World abrirá en Tokyo Disneyland *4 de Junio: Happy Fair with Baymax es un evento en Tokyo Disneyland hasta el 1 de Noviembre *Verano **Remy's Ratatouille Adventure abrirá en Epcot **Cars: Route 66 abrirá en Walt Disney Studios Park **Castle of Magical Dreams abrirá en Hong Kong Disneyland *Avengers Campus abrirá en Disney California Adventure *Epcot Forever finalizara en Epcot *Harmonious abrirá en Epcot Lanzamientos de videos caseros *14 de Enero **El Libro de la Selva (2016) - 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray **Maléfica: dueña del mal *El Libro de la Selva - Recolección de firmas *Frozen II Libros *4 de Febrero **The Official Kingdom Hearts Character Handbook **Part of Your World: A Twisted Tale **Straight On Till Morning: A Twisted Tale *11 de Febrero: The Art of Mulan *6 de Octubre: The Disney Afternoon: The Making of a Television Renaissance Cómics *4 de Febrero: DuckTales: Imposters and Interns *10 de Marzo: Uncle Scrooge: The Cursed Cell Phone Videojuegos *15 de Mayo: Marvel's Avengers Personajes Celebraciones *7 de Febrero: Pinocho celebra su 80° aniversario. *7 de Junio: Daisy Duck celebra su 80° aniversario. *17 de Julio: Disneyland celebra su 65° aniversario. *5 de Septiembre: Pluto celebra su 90° aniversario. *10 de Septiembre: The Disney Afternoon celebra su 30° aniversario. *12 de Septiembre: Hong Kong Disneyland celebra su 15° aniversario. *13 de Noviembre: Fantasía celebra su 80° aniversario. Categoría:Cronología Categoría:2020